The Return of Garlic Jr.
by Mystic Gohan331
Summary: Garlic comes back, at the end of DBZ, before Goku leaves to train Ubuu


"Come out dragon, and grant me my wish!!" the dark figure yelled. He had finally gathered all the dragon balls after a long search and he was finally ready to take his revenge. 

"I will grant you any two wishes that are within my power, make them quickly." replied the dragon, obviously annoyed at his disturbed slumber. 

"I wish that my father, Garlic Jr. would be released from the dead zone, and powered up times 10!" cried Garlic III. 

"Your wish has been granted, now I bid you farewell!" said the dragon. 

Then there was the usually lightning and light as the dragon balls redistributed themselves around the world, to be used in a year's time. But this time there was an extra flash of light and o-zone as the dead zone opened its self and released it's long-held prisoner. 

"Ah, to taste the sweet air of Earth once more, but why have I been freed?" Garlic pondered, turning around and spying his long forgotten son. "Ah, my son, thank you so much for freeing me, but what took you so long?" 

"I have been training and observing those cursed Z-fighters that defeated you long ago, and I believe you and I have the strength need to finally kill them once and for all!!" 

"I feel stronger than I was the last time I was brought back, why is this?" Garlic asked. 

"I wish for you to have 10x power, just to make sure we can take them out for sure," Garlic III replied, "but there are more of them now." 

"How many more?" Garlic Jr. began to worry. 

"There is Goku, his son's, Gohan and Goten, Gohan's daughter, Pan, Vejita, his son Trunks, Piccolo, and the rest of the human fighters." Garlic III explained, "All very powerful, but I believe the two of us together should be able to handle them." 

"We should have no problem, I feel incredible!! I've never been this powerful!!" cried Garlic, "I almost feel sorry for those poor guys, they have no idea what's coming." 

"I wouldn't say that." A voice said. 

Turning around quickly Garlic saw a large group of fighters floating behind his son. 

"NO!! How did you find us so quickly?" Garlic yell, furious at the being that foiled his plans twice before. 

"Well, it's pretty obvious that something is up when the dragon is summoned, and then a large power appears out of nowhere." Replied Goku. "What are you doing back Garlic? And who is this with you?" 

"This is my son, I sired him the last time I was brought back, and you weren't here then though. He wished me out of the dead zone, and made me more powerful than ever!!! You have no hope of defeating me this time!!!" Garlic said. "I want revenge for my defeats, and it's you that has beaten me each time!!" He cried pointing to Gohan. 

"No problem," said Gohan, "I'm always ready to kick your butt." 

Then he flew at Garlic III punching him once, and sent his head flying from his shoulders!! Everyone was shocked. 

"You beat my son so easily? How? We are much more powerful than you are!!" Garlic stammered. 

"Who told you that, baka?" Asked Vejita, "No one is more powerful than the Earth-saiyans!! You might have been more powerful than the half-pints and the Namek all those years ago, but we have increased our power 50 fold since then, if not more." 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I WILL NOT SUFFER ANOTHER DEFEAT AT YOUR UNWORTHY HANDS!!!!!!!! Screamed Garlic as he opened his dead zone. "YOU WILL ALL BE SUCKED IN TO THE HELL I WAS FORCED TO ENDURE FOR ALL THOSE YEARS!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" 

The dead zone started to pull in all the plant life and stuff around them, but it didn't seem to effect the Z-fighters. 

"How can you just stand there?" Demanded Garlic? "You should be sucked in!!!" 

"Don't be dumb, it's not that strong." Said Goten. 

"NOOO!!! I will not be beat again," Garlic cried "I must use more pow-" 

He was cut off by Pan's flying fist. Off he flew into the dead zone, screaming all the way. The dead zone closed behind him, and everything settled again. 

"I did good?" Pan asked. 

"You did great, Hun." Gohan smiled, "Mommy will be proud of you, I'm sure you'll get extra ice cream tonight" 

Pan just smiled and everyone flew off to do whatever until a new threat showed up. 

"What a waste of time." Vejita thought as he flew home with Trunks, " I didn't even get to fight..." 


End file.
